


Jesse's Secret

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Period play, Shower Sex, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jesse doesn't get a choice in how Gabriel finds out.





	

Jesse hadn’t told anyone his secret. He had managed to keep it from everyone until now.

The only person who knew was Mercy. She had helped him start T when he first came to Blackwatch. The changes to his body were amazing. His clit grew larger, to the point where he could grip it and jack off instead of rub. He started growing stubble. His voice deepened. The only issue left was his period. It came and went randomly, his body still adjusting.

That’s how he was found out.

He was dating his commander, Gabriel Reyes. Gabe had respected his boundaries when he said he was too uncomfortable to take his shirt off or let Gabe’s hand slip down his pants. He was content to keep it a secret as long as he could, unable to tell if Gabe would accept him or not.

Gabriel had gotten up to go pee in the middle of the night. When he got in the bathroom, he noticed a fresh bloodstain on the thigh of his sweatpants. He peed quickly, getting a warm washcloth before going back to the bed they shared. He flicked the lamp on, Jesse groaning before he turned away from the light. Gabriel pulled the blanket back.

Under the comforter was akin to a murder scene. Blood stained the sheets everywhere, Jesse’s sweatpants showing the worst of it, down his thighs. “Vaquerito.” He said softly, reaching out to shake his shoulder gently. Jesse peaked a bleary eye open. “Si?”

Gabe carefully encouraged him to sit up. “You’re hurt. You’re bleeding something fierce.” Jesse’s eyes shot open, almost comically wide. “Oh no..” he whispered, looking down at his crotch. “Oh no, oh no, oh no.” Tears sprung to his pretty brown eyes. “I’m so sorry, Gabe.”

Gabe carefully helped Jesse up and out of bed, confusion on his face. “You can’t help that you’re bleeding. Where are you wounded?” Jesse’s big brown eyes started to shimmer. Gabe pulled him in for a gentle hug. “It’s okay, baby. I just want to make sure you’re okay. Where are you hurt?”

A loud sob escaped Jesse. This was it. The end of the first nice relationship he had ever had. Gabe was going to be pissed. Would he hit Jesse? Would he yell at him? Tell everyone? “I.. I… lo siento, Gabriel. I…” he stammered, tears slipping down his face now. Gabriel pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s alright, dulcito. You can tell me.”

Jesse took a deep, shuddering breath, stepping away to shove his sweats and boxers down in one move. Gabe glanced down. “Oh… oh. Okay. Alright. So you aren’t injured. It’s just your period. Lets get you cleaned up.” Gabe nodded.

Jesse sobbed. “You aren’t mad? Disgusted?” Gabe shook his head, carefully leading the other man to the bathroom. Jesse sobbed again as he followed. Gabe turned the shower on, making sure the water was warm before turning back to Jesse. He carefully worked his shirt off, fingers slipping under his binder before removing it. He went slow to give Jesse a chance to stop him.

Jesse’s tears flowed down his cheeks steadily, face burning red. Gabe had now seen all of him. His tiny breasts, his traitorous vagina. He was still waiting for Gabe to snap. Gabe grabbed the washcloth and gently wiped his tears away. “I’m not mad, dulcito. It’s okay.” That just made Jesse sob a little harder. Gabe quickly stripped himself, pulling Jesse into the warm shower. He held him close, petting his hair and rubbing his back gently, chest to chest. The water was tinged pink as it swirled around the drain before disappearing. 

Jesse finally cried himself out, his cheek resting against Gabe’s chest, breathing still slightly uneven. Gabe carefully pulled away to grab shampoo, working it into Jesse’s hair gently. Jesse kept his eyes closed as he massaged his scalp and rinsed the brown locks. Gabe repeated the action with conditioner, every action lovingly tender.

He slowly turned Jesse so they were standing chest to back, Gabe’s hand scrubbing him down gently. He stopped, silently asking for permission when his hand reached thenlittle happy trail that Jesse was proud of. Jesse nodded, blush burning up his face and neck again. Gabe pushed his hand down, grazing Jesse’s little cock. His hips bucked and stuttered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Gabe washed away the dried blood that’s still left, using one of his knees to spread Jesse’s legs a little further. He’s still lightly rubbing at his entrance after the blood has been washed away, Jesse’s hips twitching every so often. He kept quiet for a while, Gabe seemingly content to just tease his fingers over Jesse’s hole.

“Gabe…” Jesse’s voice is meek, quiet, timid. Gabe hums in response. Jesse just pushed his hips out a little more. Almost immediately, Gabe sinks a thick finger into Jesse’s heat, pulling a moan from the younger man’s mouth. Gabe worked the finger in and out slowly, pressing soft kisses to his neck. His little cock was swelling and becoming erect, hole becoming slicker with his arousal.

Gabe nipped his ear softly. “Want another finger, baby?” He murmured, teasing the tip of his middle finger in. Jesse nodded, eager. Gabe sunk his other finger in, smirking a little at the moan he gets in response. He looked down to Jesse’s chest. His nipples are hardened into little peaks on the tiny swell of his breast tissue - looking lower, he sees Jesse’s cute little cock at attention, puffy with arousal. He reached his other hand down and starts to slowly jack it in time with his thrusting fingers. Jesse whined softly, legs trembling slightly. Gabe slowly added another finger to the two thrusting in his hole.

Jesse whimpered, feeling incredibly full and stretched. He came almost instantly when Gabe rubbbed the rough pad of his thumb over the head of his dick. Moans fall from his lips, Gabe’s name mixed in with the curses. He slowly withdraws his fingers, rinsing them off in the stream before rubbing Jesse clean, hands professional now. Jesse trembled slightly.

“Ready to get out?” Jesse can only nod. Gabe helped him out, setting him on the counter. “Tampon or pad?” 

Jesse’s blush returned. “Tampon.” He whispered. Gabe grabbed an unopened box from his cabinet.

“Angela insists every room have one.” He explained to Jesse, pulling one out and handing it to the man. “I’ll be in bed when you’re done. Don’t put your binder back on. You’re gonna bruise your ribs.” Gabe pressed a soft kiss to Jesse’s lips and walked out.

As Jesse finished up in the bathroom, Gabe swapped their sheets for clean ones, tossing the stained ones in the washer. Jesse came out, face red again at his open nakedness. He crawled in bed with Gabe, who pulled him close. “I’m sorry you felt you couldn’t tell me about this. I’m not mad or upset or disappointed. Just concerned. I want the best for you.”

Jesse nuzzled his face into Gabe’s chest, nodding. “Thank you. Really means a whole lot to me.” Gabe nodded and pressed a few kisses to his hair. “Get some rest, dulcito.”


End file.
